Anatomy
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Yu and Yukiko are busy studying on a winter day. What they find in a book they decide to try in real life. ONE-SHOT!


**THIS IS MY FIRST PERSONA STORY! OOC!**

Snow was pouring down in Inaba as Yu Narukami was busy reading at his Uncle Dojima's house. He was studying with Yukiko Amagai for a test Friday. She went to his kitchen to obtain some ramen and soda.

"Here. Some refreshments. This'll keep us buzzed." Yukiko said as she laid them on the table. "So where we're we?"

"We were on Anatomy." he said.

"Anatomy. I love that subject. We get to study the human body in all its many forms." she said.

"Yeah. Well, we're on Chapter 10: Penis and Vagina." he said. Yukiko's eyes widened.

"Oh we're discussing that?" she asked.

"Um yeah." said Yu. "If it's too much for you..

"No no let's continue." she said. Yu looked at her expression and agreed. He often viewed Yukiko as the ideal Japanese woman, a real Yamato Nadeshiko. She had the highest test scores and was going to Duke University in America next year. He was going to study at the University of Sydney in Australia. He knew that she could pass this with flying colors but maybe she just wanted to study with him and only him.

"Ok so according to this, the penis is the male genital organ of higher vertebrates, carrying the duct for the transfer of sperm during copulation. In humans and most other mammals, it consists largely of erectile tissue and serves also for the elimination of urine." he read from the book.

"Oh that's nice. And what does it say about vaginas?" she asked.

"Well, the muscular tube leading from the external genitals to the cervix of the uterus in women and most female mammals." he said. She looked increasingly flustered. "I think we should take notes." She shook her head and began riding what Yu said down. Fortunately for them, his uncle and Nanako were busy shopping.

"Ok, Although a woman's external genitals are commonly referred to as the "vagina," the vagina is actually one of several organs that comprise this section of a woman's body. Collectively, these parts are called the vulva. Rich with nerves, the vulva can provide sexual pleasure when properly..." he stopped when he saw her take off her glasses. It was occurring to him that Yukiko was a very beautiful woman. Black hair, Akita face, curvaceous body, and plus that personality of hers. In his trance, he dropped the book.

"Properly what?" she asked. He was shaken out of his stupor.

"Oh um properly...properly.." He searched for the book and when he picked it up, he lost what page he was suppose to be on. Yukiko was dumbfounded until she saw his pants. They were pitching a tent.

"Um Yu, your pants." she said. He looked down to saw he had an erection.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Let me go and-" she held his hand.

"No stay." she said. He sat back down. "Yu, do you find me...hot?" Yu didn't know what do say. He's never had a problem with girls before but he was indeed a virgin. Most of what he knew was from textbooks or hentai. And plus Yu was not the type to lie.

"Yes. Yes I do." he said. She smiled. If she was being completely honest, she found him to be quite attractive. His gray hair, his handsome face, was it any wonder most of the girls at Yasogami had crushes on him? Being a gentlemen, he also removed his glasses, and his male beauty was on full display. There were few words to describe Yu. Yukiko was dumbstruck.

"Um...Yu have you ever had sex before?" she asked him. Mustering up his courage he said:

"No I'm a virgin." He looked at her. "What about you?" he asked.

"Well, I may act like the perfect Japanese woman around most people." she got on the couch with him. "But in truth, I'm a big slut."

"Really?" he asked. "How many guys have you done it with?"

"1,234. and that's not counting the guys in Inaba." she told him. He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I keep this hidden from everyone in town of course. If my parents find out, they could disown me."

"So why do you sleep around?" he asked.

"Why don't I? It's a great way to take the pressure of being Little Miss Perfect all the time. Honestly, if I didn't have sex, I'd go insane." she said.

"Have you slept with any American guys?" he asked again.

"85." she said. "Including 15 black guys."

"Is it true what they say about black men?" Yu asked.

"Sort of. This one guy barely was able to please me." she said.

"Ok any girls?" he asked. She slapped him.

"NO! I'm 100% straight!" she exclaimed. "Sorry about that. It's just that, for as long as I can remember, it's always been Yukiko, the smart, beautiful, elegant rich girl. I always have to live up to people's exceptions of me. I just want to be that girl who hangs out with friends and bangs everything in sight. Even Chie is often jealous of me and she's one of the few people who knows my secret." She was starting to cry. Yu, however, comforted her by embracing her.

"It's okay. I often have to been that guy too, minus the bang everything in sight part." they both chuckled. "Have you done it with Yosuke or Kanji?"

"Kanji, no. I think he's gay but Yosuke yes 2 times." she said.

"Oh fuck me!" Yu said.

"Mmmm not a bad idea." said Yukiko. Yu looked at her incredulously. "Well, I mean, I do find you hot and we've been talking about sex for the longest time."

"Yeah..but like I said." she put a finger to his lips.

"I know. And what better way to lose it? I've taken tons of guy's virginites. and I'm 100% STD free. I had a secret checkup." she said. It was certainly tempting. Yu did want to have sex before he died yet he didn't think it'd come while he was in high school about to go to college. Almost half of Japan's millennials are virgins but oh has Yukiko bucked that trend. She starting rubbing on his thigh. "Come on Yu. I know you want to." she said. He was getting turned on even more. He was fighting to force his hands on her but she grabbed them and put them on her boobs. This was Yu's first time touching a woman. His cock was straining his pants something fierce but trying to be that guy he pulled his hands back and tried to control his blood flow.

"Yukiko, I just...I just can't do that to you. I can't take advantage of you like this." he said.

"Uh Yu, you won't be taking advantage of me. I initiated it. _I'd be taking advantage of you_! And judging from your growing erection, I can tell you're enjoying this. She continue to rub him. It was getting harder and harder to reject her advances. If his penis didn't get air, it'd surely suffocate. Yukiko kissed him on the cheek. That finally did it for him. He grabbed her and planted his lips on hers. He then grabbed her and laid down on the couch. She felt his hard cock through his pants. They continue to make out. Yu groped her breasts again and kissed her face and neck. He then removed her red jacket and shirt and bra. Her enormous 36DD breasts were on display for him see. Her pink pert nipples were just perfectly erect.

"Yukiko, your boobs, THEY'RE HUGE!" he said.

"I know. So are you going to fondle them or not?" she asked. He didn't need to be told twice as he hungrily licked her breasts and nipples while fondling them. Yukiko starting moaning. "OOOOooo" After ravishing her boobs, he removed her skirt and socks. Her very wet panties stood there and he ripped them off. Now Yukiko was completely naked. He took a moment to marvel at her beauty.

"You're soooo...fucking hot!" he said. Yukiko's eyes widened. This is the first time she's ever heard him curse. He must really be turned on. He kissed her abdomen and then fingered her pussy. He kissed her neck again. 'His fingers...they're amazing!' she thought. He reached down to her wet vagina and began lobbing at it. She moaned even louder.

"OH GOD YU!" she said. His tongue was truly magical. Much better than any guy's tongue she had ever received. She grabbed his gray hair and continued moaning. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders. Reaching every fold and crevice, he was scintillating in his skill and he has never even touched a woman before! Yukiko sure struck out but that would be decided when he becomes nude. After giving her the rimjob of the lifetime, she yelped out and came. She was befuddled! The last time he came from some guy rimming her was when she had her 2nd guy! She wonders just how amazing he will be next. "Let's get these clothes off of you!" She unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his lean, muscular build. Sure it was no bodybuilder but she thought he was fit enough. Besides Yukiko preferred the runner types. She kissed his chest and his wonderful six pack. She went to kiss him again and felt his chiseled back. Yukiko then grabbed his clothed erection which was about to burst his pants at the seams. "Looks like little Yu needs to breathe." She unfastened his pants and pulled down his underwear and his mighty member sprang out. Yukiko gasped. Never has she seen such a large cock before! "Yu, that thing is huge! Did you know?"

"Well, not really. I kinda was just jerking off to hentai." he said.

"Have you measured this beast?" she asked.

"I did. It was 12 inches long and 4 inches thick." he said. Her eyes widened. The biggest size she ever received was 10 inches and nowhere near as thick. Yosuke was 8 inches and 1.5 inches thick. And to top it all off his balls were the size of large oranges. She grabbed his cock and her fingers didn't even reach around it all the way. After sucking hundreds of cocks, this was her ultimate test. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and put her mouth on it. Its thickness stretched her mouth to its near limit. Going further, she gobbled up his dick until she reached his pubes. Yu moaned at his first blowjob. She moved up and down while holding the thick root of his cock. He kicked off his pants and underwear, making him as nude as her. "Uhhhhhhh" he said. He pushed her head down, making her take all. Her blowjob skills were supreme but sucking on Yu was much better than any guy. 'Finally a cock worthy of my skills' she thought. She continued bobbing her head on his meat and the gray haired man continued moaning. Latching on to his thighs, she goes down to his balls and then licking his large cockhead. It was her special technique. This made him moan louder. A few more minutes in and Yu couldn't hold it anymore. He unleashed a torrent of cum within Yukiko's throat. She took it all but was surprsie by the volume of it. No guy she has ever did has came this much and only from a blowjob! A few more spurts and he was still rock solid hard.

"Wow Yu. I had to get most guys hard again. You're amazing!" she exclaimed. "Now we're going to make you a man!"

"I'm ready, Yukiko." he said. Grabbing his enormous cock again, she lowered herself only for her insides to be stretched to their limits.

"OOOOOO MY GOD!" she yelled. "IT'S SO BIG!" She was fulling fuller than she has ever been. Giving her body time to adjust, she began moving. She rested her hands on his chest and thrusts up and down. Both teens started to moan. Yukiko picked up speed while Yu stood up and kissed her again. Then remembering what he saw in hentai, he grabbed her and fell on top of her, banging her in the missionary position. Now with him taking control, she moaned even more. She could even feel his balls smacking her stretched out pussy. "Oh Yu, faster!" she exclaimed. He did as he was told. She wrapped her legs around his taut ass. Yu continued thrusting into her. They were like this for 30 minutes before Yukiko had the bright idea.

"You know how to do the doggy style?" she asked.

"FUCK YEAH!" he said while thrusting into her.

"Well do that!" she screamed. Yu told hold of her and turned her around and pounded into her with such ferocity that the couch was about to break. "Ohh you fucking stud! You're much better than any man I've taken!" she said in ecstasy. Yu decided to smack her ass, using what he saw in an American porn movie. "Do that again, you sexy hunk of man!"

"ALL RIGHT, BITCH!" he said. He smacked her harder. She yelped. "WHO'S MY LITTLE SLUT?!"

"I AM! I'M YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" she yelled. He was literally impaling her.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" he said. He continued to slap her ass until it turned a bright ruby. He did lifted her again and fucked her while standing. Yukiko was amazed. No guy has ever fucked her while standing. Yu was truly one in a million. She held on to his back and he kissed her again. After a few minutes, Yukiko whispered in his ear:

"Yu, do you a want a titfuck?"

"YES!" he shouted. She got off his cock and use her voluptuous melons to encircle his long rod. Our gray haired friend moaned as the luscious folds tantalized him. Yukiko then ate his cockhead again. He pushed her head down and she took even more for a few more minutes. 'He must possess an incredible amount of stamina. He hasn't cum again and I'm giving him another BJ!' Yu had the bright idea to grab his 'little slut' and stick his finger in her ass. He then inserted his cock into her anal spot. Yukiko loved anal but since Yu was so much bigger than the other men she yelled at the intrusion.

"OH BABY!" she said. He thrusted into her ass extremely hard. If they kept this up, then the couch really will break. He was going to have a hard time explaining that to his uncle. So he took her body and laid her on the floor where he continued to thrust into her. He switched back to her pussy and took her in the pile driver position. Yukiko has to admit: For a virgin, Yu is a God in bed! Next position came the spreadeagle where he took her legs and rammed into her all the live long day. After 2 whole hours of fucking, sucking and even a 69, Yu was ready to cum. Yukiko had came 3 times but she kept at it even though she had nowhere near the amount of stamina Yu has. Yosuke only lasted 30 minutes before stopping completely!

"YUKIKO! I'M CUMMING!" he told her.

"CUM INSIDE ME, YOU BIG STUD!" she yelled. Taking her legs again, he thrusted into her brutally before pushing himself over the edge. He then unleashed his large reservoirs of semen into her. It quickly filled her up but she hoped that she didn't get pregnant. Yu took out his still erupting schlong and pointed it at Yukiko's face. She opened her mouth and ate his rivers of cum. A few more spurts and his cock was finally dying down. The cum covered nearly all of her upper body. Panting and sweating, the two decided to lay down on the couch. Yukiko laid on Yu's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "You know, Yu. This is the best fuck I've ever had." she said twirling is nipples.

"Well I'm lucky that I was your best." he said. He gave her a kiss. "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

"Well, at first I was thinking this was just sex but after a while I began to think: Maybe this guy is different from the others. You've pleased me in ways the other guys could only dream of. And I have to say I that maybe just maybe I could finally start looking for a real relationship." she told him.

"So is that a yes?" he asked again.

"More like a maybe. We just need to interact more and plus have more sex." she said. He smiled.

"Sounds good to me." he kissed her again. Yukiko was so happy that she found a man who not only is amazing in bed but in personality too. She has slept with some real bastards but Yu nowhere near that. He's kind, compelling, funny, mysterious and did she mention a God in bed? Yes Yu was the perfect man. Just as she and Yu were about to go to sleep, the door to the house opened. His Uncle Dojima and Nanako walked into the living room with bags full of groceries.

"Hey kids! How's studying going? You would not believe-" his eyes widened as he dropped the bags. Nanako just looked on.

"Oh hey, um this isn't what it looks like." Yu said.

"Daddy, why are Big Bro and Yukiko naked and-

"Nanako, go to your room!" he said.

"But I though-"

"NOW!" he yelled. She did as told. "Okay you two, explain yourselves!"

Yu and Yukiko was surely in hot water now.

 **THE END.**


End file.
